Of Punks and Perfectionists
by DarkMignonette
Summary: Series of one-shots focused around the relationship between Urameshi Yusuke and Yukimura Keiko, from childhood and beyond. No time line.
1. Understandings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The characters and the series belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

**A/N: **Well, I re-edited this first chapter, after noticing some major mistakes. I usually leave my works alone after I've posted them, but this was so awful I couldn't take it anymore. I can't believe I missed some of the things I did, eheh. It's better now, and the second chapter should be up sometime soon.

Anyway, this whole story will be a series of one-shots with no real timeline. Not all of them will be this fluffy or this long. This particular one takes place when Yusuke and Keiko are a bit older(and a tiny bit more mature.) I enjoy writing about them, just because they're fun characters and easy to portray. I tried my best to keep them like themselves, and keep this as well written as possible. If anything bothers you please let me know(nicely) so that I can improve. Thanks!

Hope you enjoy!

**Understandings**

**xxxxxxxx**

Yusuke awoke to a flash of false light hitting his face. Grumbling and keeping his eyes shut, he rolled over, burying himself under the piles of blankets. The crisp blue sheets were tossed about, tightly wrapped around him as he reached toward the other end of the bed.

However his arm hit nothing but cushion, and he frowned, realizing he was alone.

The loud wurr of a blow dryer snapped him from his thoughts, added to his building annoyance. Yusuke cursed and quickly covered his head with a pillow in an attempt to block out the noise.

But the obnoxious sound continued, tearing through his sleep deprived self, no matter the protection of the pillow. _Dammit. _After a few more minutes of irritation he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up groggily and glanced around the room, noticing the alarm clock that read seven o' clock in bright red letters.

"Oi Keiko," he said lazily, after the infernal racket ceased. "Come back to bed."

He ran a hand through his messy black hair, bangs left down and hanging in his face. Blinking away tiredness, he peered at the lean young women in the other room. She was brushing her teeth carefully, dark green sailor uniform ironed and neat for school. He knew she rarely wore any sort of makeup, she didn't need it; with her big brown eyes and chestnut colored hair, she was naturally pretty. She could be a model, could date just about anyone if she wanted, but instead choose to be _his_ finance, his best friend from childhood.

Feeling his stares on her Keiko turned, surprised he was aware so early in the morning. After a moment she walked closer and leaned against the bathroom door frame, amused smile at her lips. "Sorry, I can't. I've got school."

"Screw that." He huffed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. School was a pain to him, always had been and always will be. He stretched slowly out of habit, finely carved muscles bunching up around his mid section; bare from the waist up. Grinning cheekily, he made sure she could see _everything_; Dark Tournament Champion and skilled martial artist resulted in near perfect male anatomy.

"Put some clothes on!" She snapped, voice slightly squeaky. She blushed and turned her gaze away from him, just as he expected. It was so much fun to tease her.

Keiko pretended like she didn't notice a thing, but her panicked expression gave her away. "S-school is important, you know." Yusuke rolled his eyes. He was trying to poke fun at her and all she wanted to do was argue. Her way of getting herself un-flustered, so whatever. "I worked my butt off to get into a good college, and this is my freshman year no less! I can't afford to-"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off. "Spare me the lecture, I don't care."

She huffed, but let it go. Morning fights she tried to avoid. "Anyway, don't you have something to do today?"

_Nope. _"Geez, do I have to plan every single week?"

"You know..I think.." she started, voice sweet_..too_ sweet, as in she wanted something, "-dad could use some help at the restaurant...please Yusuke?" she cooed.

Eh, he expected worse. That specific tone could result in very very good things, or stupid favors. This time it was a favor. He shrugged. He wasn't fond of playing waiter at her parent's place; refusing to do the fake friendliness shit, the 'hi what can I get you sir?' No way in hell. It was 'yah, whaddya want?' People always ended up complaining about his bad service, which he didn't understand, he didn't think he was being rude. "I don't know...it feels sorta weird working around your dad when you're living with me and all."

Her pink cheeks darkened. "I'm not living with you!"

_Denial. _Yusuke's grin returned, easing across his lips mischievously. "Really?" he raised his eyebrows, "Then when's the last time you slept somewhere_ other_ than my apartment?"

Keiko opened her mouth to argue, then closed it again, scowling. Was it last Tuesday? She crossed her arms stubbornly. _No, maybe the one before that_...This was bad, she honestly couldn't remember. "W-well..lets see..um.." She felt like hitting him, he was doing this just to aggravate her; and she was failing to think up a good comeback. _Darn you Yusuke._

"Told you."

"Oh shut up!" she groaned, embarrassed. He'd made his point, but he didn't have to gloat about it. He laughed, happy with himself.

Keiko glanced at the small watch on her wrist. _7:15._ She would be late if she didn't hurry. "Sorry but I need to go. I can't miss any part of Mr.Yamamoto's lecture this morning. Last time I did I got so far behind-" She grabbed her briefcase at the doorway. "Listen, I'll hurry home though, alright? And please help my parents out, the place was swamped yesterday and-"

"Relax! I got it. Get outta here already." He flopped back down onto the bed, letting out a long sigh. He planned on getting some shut eye before heading down to the restaurant. He _really_ didn't want to go, he'd rather swing by the nearest Pachinko parlor; but he'd humor her. Maybe.

She scurried out of the apartment, slipping into her shoes on the way out. The door closed shut, and then there was silence.

A few seconds passed. _Hey wait a minute! You forgot-_

He heard quick returning footsteps in the hall; Keiko ran back in, almost tripping over herself in the process, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Bye!"

Then she was gone through the door again. Yusuke sat there, shaking his head at her antics, dazed expression on his face. _Damn, I'm turning into such a sap..._

**xxxxxxxxx**

Her first few classes were painless and went by quickly; plus she usually finished her work early, and was able to study the rest of the time. But today she couldn't stop herself from daydreaming, numerous thoughts running through her head.

_Come to think of it, when was the last time I stayed at home?_ She'd been so busy lately, she didn't go anywhere save school and the apartment. A few of her belongings were at her Yusuke's now, much to his agitation. When Kurama had visited them last month, he said he was worried he walked into the wrong apartment, because it was too neat to be Yusuke's place. Yusuke was not organized, he was anything _but _organized. Keiko made sure he cleaned up every once in a while too, because it was ridiculous.

_Okay..so maybe I am living with him, but it's not like..._She didn't get why he wanted to avoid her parents all of a sudden. They'd always been kind to him, never saying anything against them staying together.

Even though others did. Some of her relatives thought she was having an inappropriate relationship with a delinquent.

She snorted. _They just didn't understand. _They didn't know how strong he was, and that if you dig far enough, past all the barriers, he had the biggest heart out of anyone. He cared, he was a hero, and he _saved _humanity, for pete's sake. Her snobby family members were just naive and stupid. Not many people could grasp her and Yusuke's relationship, and that's how it's always been.

"Ms. Yukimura! What did you put down for number twenty on.."

**xxxxxxxxx**

The cafeteria was noisy from the chatter of students, the smell of food hanging in the air like a cloud. Girls shouted gossip at each other from across tables, starting up cat fights. Keiko didn't pay it any attention, only checked over her homework and ate her lunch quietly. She tapped her pen on the paper, reading one of the questions over again, contemplating. English was such a difficult subject!

"Excuse me...Yukimura, is it?"

She jumped, looking up to see two young women, upperclassmen, staring down at her. They had their long dark hair pulled up in ponytails, bright pastel makeup on their faces(which was against the rules, and Keiko wondered how they managed to get past it.) They didn't have any of her classes, though she had seen them in the hallways before. "Yes.." she smiled politely. "Um..do you need something?" She wasn't friends with them, something about their mannerisms seemed off, untrustworthy.

"Oh no," one of the girls giggled, but Keiko missed the joke. "We were just wondering..."

"And if you don't mind.."

She knew they were up to no good, they'd never even given her a second glance before. Now they wanted to talk to her? Sounded fishy, but Keiko wasn't one to be rude. "Go ahead."

Pleased with the answer, they plopped down in front of her, bemused grins on their painted faces. A few people turned and gazed curiously in their direction. Keiko groaned inwardly. This wasn't going to be some kind of ordeal was it? The students here could be so nosy.

"You see Yukimura, we heard that..." the black headed one leaned forward gracefully, as if to share some valuable secret. "Well, we've been hearing some interesting things lately.."

Keiko blinked in confusion. Where where they going with this?

"And you see, we're knowledgeable about what goes on around here...but-"

The other girl drummed her manicured nails on the table, smiling meanly when Keiko noticed her. "You're a mystery, Yukimura-chan," she interrupted, "and you're a top student, best in all the classes. What we heard about you couldn't _possibly_ be true."

"Really?" Keiko lifted a brow, taking a sip of her drink, as if the conversation mattered little to her. _Great, they're trying to pull gossip from me._ She never liked shallow talk like that. And she knew people called her _'little goody two shoes' _behind her back. She didn't care. Doing what's right was bad? Stupid. What kind of attitude was that? Keiko didn't run with the wild ones. _Except for Yusuke. _But he never cared about parties, or people's social lives either, he was an anti-social outcast in school.

The girls nodded in unison, grins spreading across their faces. They reminded Keiko of evil cats, the black ones plastered over store windows in October._ Uh-oh, now what?_

"But we have to ask, you understand, to clear everything up. We can't allow such_diminishing_ ideas about you to float around."

"Kind of you." She tried to hide the sarcasm in her voice. Would they just spit whatever out already? What, did someone accuse her of cheating?

"So.." they purred, "is it true that you're sleeping with a Yakuza?"

_HUH? _Keiko choked on her tea, calm demeanor completely destroyed. "W-what?! You mean Yusuke?" she blurted, coughing.

"Ahaha, so it's true!" They laughed, high pitched voices rising above the general background noise. "Yusuke? That's his name?" Everyone around froze, mindlessly gawking at them. So much for subtly.

She hadn't meant to say his name! They'd shocked her, that's all! _What's these people's problem?? _

"N-no! That's not-" She stammered, and they quieted, smirking. 'Yeah, right' they said._ Yeah, right, sure, whatever.._they thought. People whispered amongst themselves.

Keiko's temper flared, eyes narrowing into a strict glare. "_Listen!"_ She stood up, slamming her hands onto the table. "You're wrong, and my personal life is _none of your damn business!"_

The food court went silent. The accusing girls opened their gaped in surprise--mouths forming perfect 'o's. Keiko grabbed her belongings and stomped off, growling under her breath as she went.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The rest of her classes dragged on slowly. Now Keiko was having trouble paying attention, thanks to the little episode during lunch.

She hadn't meant to curse like that! She felt a pang of shame just thinking about it, and covered her lips in embarrassment. She ought to have her mouth washed out with soup. _What kind of lady-like behavior is that?? _But those girls hadn't been very respectful, either. She frowned.

Keiko scribbled angrily in her notebook, her mind totally away from the problem she was doing. _I can't believe they-_

Who had they heard about him from? And he was not a _Yakuza_, for God's sake, that was ridiculous. _Of all the rotten things they could stamp him with--_ How did they have the outright gall to ask her that? _It was rude! _And it bothered her. People always misunderstood him! Even when they'd never _seen_ him they got the wrong idea!

Students were talking about her for the rest of the afternoon, making Keiko the center of interest, right where she didn't need to be. All she wanted to do was study in peace, but no, they had to make things difficult.

Even now she could hear her name echo in the room every once and awhile. She ignored the whispers completely furious. They'd do good to stay away from her.

_'Wow..I would have never guessed that about her...'_

_'They say some people aren't what they seem..'_

_'Heh, wait until the council finds out about this..that little miss perfect is a whore!'_

She sighed. And she usually enjoyed school too..._Is is time to go yet?_

**xxxxxxxxx**

Keiko walked out the main doors and down the stairs, completely exhausted. Drama could really drain all the energy out of a person. It was only four o' clock, yet it felt like she'd been through a war. She pretended she didn't notice the stares on her, and paid no attention to the quiet murmering of students when she walked by. She held her head up -- chestnut brown hair glittering in the sunlight. _It's none of their business. _

Then her eyes widened, seeing the center of her problems leaning casually against the front entranceway.

A bored expression crossed his face when he acknowledged her, his hair slicked back in the usual punk style, hands shoved in his pockets. _Jerk, don't say hello or anything. _But she beamed. "Yusuke!" She waved, running up to stand beside him, fighting the urge to tackle him with a hug; he was a real sight for sore eyes. "What're you doing here?"

He gave her a look. "Waiting for you. And you sure took your sweet time."

"No, you're lucky I rushed. Normally I'd be a lot later than that." She put her hands to her hips. "You shouldn't mind waiting for me." _I've waited for you before, and it was much longer than fifteen minutes.  
_

Yusuke's frown deepened. "I wouldn't even be here if a had a choice. I got kicked outta your parent's restaurant." He admitted begrudgingly.

_So he did go! _He actually did what she asked for once. She made a mental note to repay him later. "What did you do this time?"

"I told some fat lady she needed to lay off the rice cakes."

She gasped. "Yusuke! I can't believe you!" He could be so mean to people at times. "That's awful!" _Really really awful!_

Yet she found herself giggling anyway. She couldn't help it. He was so...ugh! She could just imagine it, Yusuke in an apron, yanking food away from customers. "_Hey, you! Yeah, you! Stop it!" _

"It isn't funny! I was serious!" He'd hadn't meant it in an insult, he only tried to give the stupid woman advice! _Who _on earth eats that much anyway? She was like five hundred pounds, somebody needed to tell her!

"I'm sure you were." Keiko teased, poking him in the shoulder. She felt guilty for laughing, she was just as bad as he was. "That's terrible to say to someone! You're such a brat."

"Yeah yeah I know, I've heard it a million times."

"And not just from me I'm sure. I'm surprised the lady didn't haul off and smack you. I would have."

"Oh, I know you would have. You do it all the time. It's hot coming from you, though." He stuck his tongue out at her.

_That doesn't make any sense. _But it was Yusuke, she didn't try to keep up with his logic. A blush rose to her cheeks; he was being merciless today. Was getting her flustered that much fun? Apparently it was. He'd done it all his life.

Yusuke stopped laughing and turned his eyes toward a group of girls; he noticed them gaping at him and Keiko for a while, and it was getting on his nerves. He narrowed his eyes into a scowl, making himself look utterly inapproachable and scary; they spun around fast, tripping over each other as they ran off in the other direction.

"What abunch of bitches." Yusuke spat, making sure they heard him. People tended to stare at him, he was used to it, but he couldn't put up with strangers glaring at Keiko. Snobbery pissed him off. "Were they bothering you today?"

She quieted, looking down at her feet. She'd been trying to ignore them, though Yusuke didn't possess her patience. "Not really, but.." she absently kicked a pebble near her shoe.

He knew her too well, that reaction meant something was up. "Well?"

_I probably shouldn't even mention it. _But it bothered her, even if she didn't want to admit it. People could be inconsiderate, and it her hurt feelings at times. It hurt her that the world refused to accept different types of people, different personalities. She wished they could accept Yusuke, instead of judging him, but they rarely did, no matter what he did for them. _Complete lack of kindness. _

"We..understand each other, don't we?" she whispered sadly. "Ever wonder why no one else can?"

He blinked. "Eh?" Why the emotional 180?

Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout as if she was about to cry; big brown eyes cast down away from him. She seemed so small and fragile. Anger filled his thoughts, the strong instinct to protect rising over his senses. '_What's wrong? Who's ass do I need to kick?' _Is what what he wanted to say, but something told him the problem was different than that.

Yusuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. _That's a stupid question Keiko. _Where to begin..he wasn't great at explaining..Where were Kurama and Botan when you needed them? They were better at dealing with feelings 'n stuff.

"Course I understand you, and all..I mean.." _Dammit. _He was no good at this. "I don't know about other people, 'an I really don't care. Who says they have to understand us? They have no idea about anything. Don't worry about it." _There._ He hoped that would satisfy her. He didn't like seeing her so down.

She peeked up at him through thick bangs. He was right, it didn't matter in the end. _It's so frustrating though.._She wanted to shove some sense into their heads sometimes! "It makes me mad that people don't even _try_! You know what they thought? They thought you were a Yakuza!"

Keiko was appalled at the idea. Yusuke thought it was hilarious. "Not the first time I've been called that." he reminded her, smirking. "But you're my defender, so.." One of her habits. Someone accuses him of stealing, Keiko's there, barking out logic, defending him 'till the end. 'Yusuke's a criminal!' Nope, _'Are you kidding me? You don't even know him! So stop spreading untrue rumors.'_

What a sweet person she was. Sometimes. When she wasn't nagging.

She felt bad because people didn't understand him. She was getting herself all worked up over nothing. His heart swelled with affection.

He pulled her to him in one swift movement. "Quit it, don't feel sad for my sake, you crazy girl." _Don't look like that anymore. _"It doesn't bother me, so there's no reason it should bother you."

Keiko's stomach did a flip-flop, her heart fluttering in her chest. "But-"

He interrupted her. "-And if idiots find us so interesting, let's give them something to really gossip about, eh?"

He didn't know what made him do it; could be the possessiveness of the Mazoku blood, the fact that she was his and he didn't care who knew it -- or the impulse to let her know he appreciated her empathy. Whatever the cause, he bent down and kissed her full on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her eyes widened and she tensed up in surprise. Yusuke rarely displayed outright affection in public; romantic things embarrassed him. She wasn't much for it either, not that she minded now. Keiko relaxed, moving her lips against his own. _No, I don't mind at all._

So, maybe they were a strange pair; maybe most people didn't understand them; Keiko sighed, bringing him closer to her. But they were safe with each other, and that's what counted.

_Thank you.._


	2. Red Sunsets

Chapter two, finally. This took me a while to write, no idea why, because it's not very long. This has nothing to do with the previous chapter though, 'cause like I said, this has no real timeline. I hope you enjoy anyway, and please tell me what you think.

_**Red Sunsets**_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A group of high school girls relaxed on a Saturday night; curled up in pajamas and glued to the television screen, they watched a love story, a chick flick, called _'When You're Gone'. _Tragic instrumental music floated through the speakers, mixing with the sound of crackling popcorn. Entrance exams had just ended the week before, and the Daiichi students could finally be at peace knowing the pressure was over.

Only one seemed less than content as she sat farther away from the rest. Her face held a blue expression, lips drawn downward in a firm line.

Yukimura Keiko peered at the TV absently; she was interested in it, sure, it was a good movie -- but her mind would not cease it's troubled wandering. Something was bothering her, like a heavy weight on her chest, and she could not shake it off.

The leading female kissed her love interest passionately, winding delicate hands around his neck for an embrace -- setting off a string of '_awws'_ and girlish squeals from the viewers. The story was at it's climax, the couple forced to part ways, maybe for good, due to war.

"_You know it has to be this way."_

_"Does it really? Can't we change it? We could run away together, or-"_

Keiko refused to let any moisture run down her cheeks, despite the threat of a rising sob in her throat. She would _not _cry.She had her will of iron. Her friends were gushing over the scene like it was the most touching thing ever; but it only made Keiko feel hollow and empty. Her heart throbbed with a dull ache that had nothing to do with the movie. The TV continued it's merciless flashing in the dark room.

On screen, the actress weeped with anguish as the navy ship floated from the docks, her loved one drifting away, leaving her alone under the red sunset. "_Don't go_.." She whispered to no one.

"It's _soo_ sad! Somebody pass me a tissue."

The interruption snapped the girls from their thoughts. They began chatting idly; talking about what they think the woman should do, what will happen,(will her lover die?), and whether the movie is corny or not.

Keiko remained silent the entire time, propped up on her own corner of the couch. She wished they'd picked something different to watch; even that gorefest horror flick they spotted on a shelf in the video store would've been better than this. It was a shame, she used to love romance films, especially foreign ones. Now she wouldn't dare give them even a glance.

Smiling politely, she tapped the girl holding the Kleenex box. "Can I have one please?" She wasn't crying yet, but she wanted to be prepared just in case. _So much for my determination._

"Of course!" Her friend said, and Keiko took the tissue gratefully, dabbing it on her wet lashes. They were so nice, she felt guilty wallowing in her mass of angst. But like a bad regret, that ache just wouldn't go away.

"What's wrong Keiko-san?" The youngest of the group asked curiously. "The movie getting to you too?"

They all turned to look at her, concern in their eyes. She was somewhat of a mystery; most people in school admired her for her pretty figure and near perfect grades...yet she seemed quiet sometimes. Those who really knew her said she'd changed since Junior High.

Keiko blinked, caught off guard. Did _everyone_ have to stare? "Yeah, it's only the film. I think it's very moving." She brought a fake smile to her lips, which strained her cheeks and face. Anxiety swelled in her belly, worried that they could see through her facade.

But they didn't. Her answer satisfied them enough, and the girls turned around. "It is isn't it!" They glued themselves back to the TV, and the wailing music continued.

_"Please come back to me._"

**xxxxxxx**

"What's your problem?"

The boy's moodiness was starting to get on his nerves. The bad attitude and smart mouth, well, he was used to that by now; but all this _moping _was irritating. He'd been doing it for days. He didn't have time for sorrows, or whatever the hell his issue was.

Raizen cracked his knuckles impatiently. The bastard wasn't paying him any attention -- standing there with his head upturned towards the crimson Makai skyline. Bruises lined his skin, marks as dark as the hair that hung in his face; the result of training, fighting. An annoyance, maybe, but not painful. He was of Mazoku bloodline.

But he was ignoring him, that distant look flashing in his eyes. Dammit, they didn't have _time _for this. The war demon's temper began to flare up, but he held back; he needed to conserve his strength.

"I'm talking to you!" He growled, warning tone under his rough voice.

Yusuke was jarred from whatever reverie he'd been in; as if he really hadn't heard Raizen speaking a moment ago. He'd spaced on accident, didn't even realize he was doing it. Finally, he rolled his gaze to his ancestor (slowly, he didn't take orders from anyone), those sharp eyes narrowing into a glare -- his own warning. "What?" He snapped.

Raizen sneered. "Stop daydreaming and pay attention. What are you thinking so hard about anyway?"

Yusuke's face darkened, shoulders rising -- defensive body language. Humans were so easy to read. "None of your business" was his muffled reply.

"Fine. Come on then." Raizen stood up, using more effort then he meant to, and then hovered over the teen in an instant, faster than a single blink. He was losing strength from starving to death, but he was not weak. Not yet.

He reared back and slammed a fist to Yusuke's jaw. He'd tear that look off his face -- for his own good, Makai was not a forgiving world; one didn't have room for softness. Not here.

The impact sent Yusuke flying backwards, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. He caught himself before he hit the ground, swinging back a leg to steady himself. He staggered, then was still, straighting up and standing tall.

A hateful grin spread across his face as he wiped the blood from his lip. Fine by him, a brawl with a demon was what he needed to vent his frustrations.

He rushed towards Raizen, the Mazoku blood pumping in his veins.

They fought, fist to flesh, sweating under the beating sun. Yusuke let out his anger and guilt in an explosion -- the morbid red sky reminding him of the sunset by the river, the abusing hand of his opponent so different than the gentle touch of..her.

He'd been through a hell here, his homesickness and dreams of her driving him mad.

She haunted his thoughts lately -- wondering what she was doing, where she was, whether or not she'd found someone else. He wouldn't blame her if she did. He held all his comrades in high esteem, but she was different. There was something extra he felt for her, and he was feeling it now. Truth was, he missed her, more than anyone.

_Someday Keiko.._

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Facing The Parents

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. All characters (c) Yoshiro Togashi_

Well here's the next installment. The duo is older in this one too, and it's happier then the last one-shot. This one's an idea that's been floating around my head for a while, and finally typed it up. No real warnings, just minor innuendo and language.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Facing The Parents**_

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

He'd never been so nervous in his life. It was _ridiculous, _but true.

Yusuke slouched against the wall outside the Yukimura Diner, just out of reach of a flickering streetlamp. He was as silent as a ghost, any passerby would not have noticed him there. He lit a cigarette, face tilted towards the night sky. The stars were out and easily seen, despite the lights of the big city.

But he didn't care about that right now.

_Dammit._ His stomach twisted in knots, the wait killing him, filling his head with angry 'what ifs' and doubts.

He brushed his long bangs away from his eyes. Now he knew why he slicked his hair back so much; it was a real pain to leave down. But she liked it that way, it made him look like less of a punk, and he'd humor her. Hell, they needed everything on their side tonight, that's for sure.

Yusuke expected life to slow down once he returned to the Human world. No more fights, no more youkai, just normal, average living. But he'd forgotten that mundane life can also have it's difficulties. He never got a break in his entire nineteen years of existence, it was always something. 'Course he never really _had _a typical life, anyway, who was he kidding?

Not that his current problem was bad. When Keiko confessed her situation about a week ago, of course he was surprised. Well, surprised is an understatement. He'd fallen over with shock, banged his head on the table, and was left sputtering at her in confusion, whipping an already nervous Keiko into a panic. Yes, very smooth.

But she had been terrified. She'd been quiet that entire day, avoiding him, no arguments, nothing. He wondered if he done something wrong; well, he knew the truth now.

The yellow light shown down onto the bleak alleyway, and he looked up towards the window. He'd go in through the back door when Keiko came out, if she did at all. God, he hoped that door would open, but then again...

_"What if she gets kicked out 'cause of me?"_

She loved her parents, it'd break her heart for them to reject her. She'd hate him for it, and he'd hate himself. An ugly chain reaction. Maybe he should've stayed in Makai for her sake. She'd get in alot less trouble without him around.

_"Shut up." _He was annoying himself with his own whining. If Keiko decided to shun him because of all this, if that was what she really wanted, he'd leave her be without a word. It'd tear him apart, but he would do it. No point in complicating her life even further.

Though if they threw her out, which was a different story, he'd take care of her whether she wanted it or not. No way he'd let her live on the streets alone and hungry. Honestly he couldn't imagine her parents doing that to her. Some people would without a second thought, but Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura were very kind and modern thinking.

If only he could hear what they were saying! He was dieing to peek into that damn window. Keiko warned him not too, she would handle it. Stupid bossy girl.

Yusuke quietly seethed with anxiety for another five minutes until the back door slowly squeaked open.

He whipped his head around to see Keiko standing there, long brown hair framing her soft face. He searched for answers in her expression but found none, she only nodded.

His stomach did a flip as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stood. "What'd they say?" he whispered.

She didn't look crestfallen or angry; just calm. "Not much, but it's safe to come inside. They want to talk to you."

Shit.

They want to talk with him. He was screwed.

"Are you alright?" she stopped him in the doorway. "You look pale." She placed a warm hand on his cheek, which he promptly knocked away. "I'm fine."

Keiko frowned. "Yusuke, they're not gonna murder you, you know."

His scowl faltered. "Hey it's not me I'm worried about."

She sighed, amused smile at the corner of her lips. "No, they're not mad at me either."

She slipped her hand into his, squeezing his palm in reassurance.

They sauntered into the room, Yusuke's heart beating a million miles an hour, the sudden artificial light hurting his eyes.

Keiko's parents sat together at the table. They didn't look like they were ready to throw him out the door, but the mood was serious as Yusuke and Keiko took a seat across from them without a word.

Yusuke ran a hand through his hair again, not meeting Mr. Yukimura's unrelenting stare. He wasn't afraid, even if the man decided to chase after him with a butcher knife (_which_ was a possibility), it wouldn't scare him. He only wanted to appear humble, show respect, and force himself to swallow his aching pride. It wasn't like he was ashamed of what he and Keiko did, and he wouldn't deny it for a second. Yusuke only didn't want to give Keiko's family trouble, they'd almost been like relatives to him over the years.

"Yuu-kun.." her father started, pausing with a breath. "you know what this means don't you?"

Keiko's grip tightened on his hand. Being directly addressed, Yusuke looked him in the eye. "Uhhh, it means alot of things doesn't it?"

Keiko elbowed him hard in the ribs, and he suppressed a string of curses. _You little- _

Her father, unaware of their conflict, only nodded. "Yusuke, I really don't know where to start. We weren't expecting this news tonight, but I can't say I'm entirely surprised. You've known each other for a long time. We only want to know how you plan to handle this."

"I'm gonna marry her." Yusuke blurted. Keiko's face turned pink.

They all watched him blankly, so he continued, "I mean, we've been planning on it beforehand anyway, it's not like this is the only reason. I didn't mean it like that. Keiko's important to me, this whole thing wouldn't have happened if it was different, and-"

"But did you think it was wise to do..what you did, before you married her?"

He felt his own face turn red, matching Keiko's blush beside him. "Well..no..but it just kinda happened. Passion and all that, haven't you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?" He wanted to gag for saying that, but people usually gushed over that crap.

Keiko just slammed her head on the table in embarrassment, hiding her now crimson face. He was talking without thinking again. "Yusuke, you haven't even _read_ Romeo and Juliet, and _that_ doesn't happen!"

"Well whatever, you get the point."

Mrs. Yukimura covered her mouth, fighting back the urge to laugh.

Keiko's father was unaffected. "You should've asked our permission first, we've never formally talked about marriage."

Tension filled the air again, and Keiko fidgeted as she watched her finance and father stare each other down. She bit her lip.

"I should have asked you. I'm sorry." he said, deep brown eyes sincere.

Keiko raised her eyebrows. Yusuke apologizing? That was a first.

"I'm gonna take care of her, you don't have to worry. And she only has about two months left of college right? We'll be fine. You have my word."

Her father considered him for a minute, then nodded. "You have my approval." Yusuke bowed his head once, then it was over.

The uneasiness vanished as if it'd never been there to start with. Keiko let out the breath she'd been holding in. That went much easier then she'd expected. They got up from their chairs, and Mrs. Yukimura happily pulled Keiko to her and bear-hugged her tightly. She did the same to Yusuke, and Keiko laughed at his surprised expression.

Her father watched with approval, his serious face turning into the usual pleasant smile.

Keiko kissed Yusuke lightly on the lips. "Are you going to be the housewife? Because I'm the one with the college degree." she teased.

Yusuke peered down at her, an amused grin at his lips. "Fine, but you're the one who's gonna miss out on playing with the baby," he brushed his hand against her stomach, "I'll get a better job to earn extra money though too. Hey maybe I should be a hitman, I think I'd be good at that."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Yusuke was still anxious about all this, and he'd probably stay that way for the next few months; but it was a happy anticipation, and all the doubts he had before disappeared completely.

**xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

I have such problems writing Yusuke/Keiko that isn't sappy. XD The next chapter will be darker, I swear, just to break this chain of fuzziness. I'll make it during the series too, not after.

I know her parent's were awfully accepting of her being pregnant, but they seemed to like Yusuke in the series too. If Keiko and Yusuke are older, and she's almost finished with school, then I don't think they'd freak out(yes I analyze things, but I have to in order to write decent fanfiction, lol.)

I hope I didn't make Yusuke _too _soft, he is still a delinquent. I really tried to keep them in character.

Thanks very much to my reviewers, and let me know if you'd like to see anything specific later on in Punks and Perfectionists(can't be AU, though, I'm trying to stay with the series.)

Thanks for readin.


	4. Best Friend Blues

_**Best Friend Blues**_

**Summary:** It would start with the usual heated bickering, then turn into something different, flipping their already complicated relationship completely backwards. Not even the quiet of the classroom was safe from it.

**xxxxxx**

Thanks for your reviews and favorites! Much appreciated. :3 Here's the next installment. It takes place alittle before the start of the series. It's also abit fluffy, as expected I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

**xxxxxx**

"Yusuke, wake up, you're not sleeping in class again!"

He lifted his head off the desk and shot Keiko a glare. Her seat was right in front of his, meaning he never got a moment's rest. "Dammit I'm awake! Like I could sleep with your big mouth nagging me anyway."

"I'm not nagging you!" she snapped. "You haven't been in school for weeks, and you've got a stack of makeup work that you'll never finish if you sit there with that attitude."

He rolled his eyes. Keiko sat sideways in her seat, shooting daggers at him like an angry old cat.

His expression turned into a sneer. "Well maybe I'd be in a better mood if I was at home sleeping instead of here arguing with you. I didn't want to come to school, you dragged me here, miss know-it all. And I don't give a shit about makeup work!"

Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously. She chose to ignore his cursing, one battle at a time. "It's for your own good! You're such an immature idiot, I guess I can't expect you to understand that."

Yusuke leaned in close to her, their foreheads nearly touching. "Why don't you just leave me alone, huh?" he growled, venom in his voice. "It's not smart to annoy me."

She sat back. "Oh please, give me a break." His threat meant nothing, and they both knew it. Yusuke would never harm her in a million years. "Just shut up and do your work."

Their classmates turned terrified expressions to Keiko. No one else would dare talk to the Great Urameshi like that. She was the only girl who hung around him, and she was crazy -- for obvious reasons. There were rumors going around that he was in a gang.

Yusuke ignored their stares. Keiko didn't even notice them, too engrossed in trying to prove her point. "I know you don't like school," she said, voice wavering, "but it's not like I make you come here so you can hate me. I care about you, that's all." Her lips melted into a sad pout.

His irritation vanished at her words. "Ah..Keiko, I don't..I mean..."

"Urameshi! Yukimura!" Mr. Iwamoto barked, "class has started!"

"Sorry sir!" Keiko said automatically, turning to face the teacher.

Yusuke was left gazing at her back, feeling the pang of guilt creep into his senses. It was normal for them to spit insults out at each other, but dragging emotions into it made things complicated. That girl knew how to get under his skin in so many ways. Now he felt bad for arguing with her, while she was the one who started nagging him in the first place!

"Keiko." He whispered, leaning across the desk, trying to regain her attention. "Keiko!"

She peered at him over her shoulder. "What?"

"I uh...you're really annoying, but I don't hate you. There's no way I could ever hate you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she said coolly, looking down at her schoolwork.

"Hey! I'm serious! I don't hate you!"

She scoffed. "Nice to know I'm tolerable."

He was digging himself a deeper hole, one that he probably couldn't talk himself out of. Keiko was known to hold onto grudges, and her silent treatment was firm and awful. "I didn't mean it like that either," he told her, "I like you alot, so yeah, don't get pissy."

Yusuke saw her shoulders tense up, as if he struck a nerve. He was positive he'd get a heated response from her, but to his surprise, she smiled when she turned to face him. "I really like you too, Yusuke." she said in an almost..sweet tone. Then she swung around, pleased with herself, leaving him completely stumped at her change of mood.

He felt his cheeks get hot. "Er..."

Of course she liked him though, she was his best friend! Though how she acquired that title over the years was a mystery.

Yusuke glanced up at the teacher who was preoccupied with lecturing at the front of the room, while the students frantically scribbled down notes. Yusuke didn't care, and he didn't bother to write a word. It was all crap information to him, he had better things to do with his life.

He directed his attention back to Keiko, who was busy writing away, not missing a single fact from the dull history lesson.

Keiko's hair seemed to glitter in the sunlight, the highlights a shade of chestnut brown, the locks pulled back in two thick pigtails.

He told her once that she needed to get a new hairstyle or cut it, she wasn't in elementary school anymore. Yet it fit her somehow, she was as innocent and sparkly clean as a little girl. Except for that bold temper, but that made her all the more interesting.

Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and gently grasped a lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger.

Yusuke froze, partly horrified at himself. The hell?

He expected Keiko to turn around and send him a strange look, but she didn't notice a thing.

He propped his head up on his hand, frowning. He slowly allowed himself to play with her hair, rubbing the silky strands in between his fingertips. The urge to run his hands through it sent a weird fluttery feeling roaring in the pit of his stomach.

His grumpy expression relaxed as he spaced out, slipping into a daydream. Keiko was a royal pain, but...

"Urameshi!" Mr.Iwamoto's voice jolted him from his revere. "Wake up and pay attention to what's going on up here, and stop touching miss Yukimura."

A unified sound of dropping pencils echoed throughout the room as the entire class stopped what they were doing and turned around.

A crimson blush flared on his cheeks.

"I wasn't touching her, I was touching _her hair!_" he sputtered out in defense embarrassment. "Her hair!"

His classmates stared in shock, not even bothering to blink. A group of girls giggled.

_"What are you lookin at!"_

Some whirled around at Yusuke's tone, but most continued to gawk.

"Yukimura, you haven't been paying attention either, would you like me to move you to a different seat? I'm sure he's distracting you."

"N-no sir." Keiko said quietly, her own face bright red. "I'm fine."

The vein in Iwamoto's neck stuck out in agitation when he noticed he had lost the attention of the entire class. "Excuse me, there is a lesson going on!"

With his snappy orders, the student body forced themselves to peel their eyes off the two and face the angry sensei.

Yusuke felt completely stupid. Iwamoto bastard didn't have to say it like that, _touching_ her, it made him sound like a pervert, he wasn't touching her anywhere important...well not then, anyway.

He ran a hand through his slick black hair in an attempt to calm his flustered nerves. "Keiko, uh it's my fault, I didn't mean to...embarrass you." he murmured, sinking back into his chair.

She turned around, a lingering pink hue on her cheeks. "It's ok, you didn't." she smiled, "but why were you messing with my hair?"

"Because, I like you." he blurted, instantly wishing he could recall his words. He couldn't prevent the blush from rising to this face. "I mean, I just don't hate you. Well, I mean..dammit."

That made no sense. Yusuke was so frazzled he felt like punching someone until they told him what the deal was with his feelings.

Before his mind could register what was happening, Keiko tugged on his sleeve and leaned in close, her pigtails tickling his neck. The scent of lavender broke through his senses as she kissed him on the cheek, a quick moment of lips against skin.

Then she swirled around, her back to him once again, as if nothing had happened at all.

Yusuke's stomach did about ten flip flops. He put a palm up to his face, a strange tingling sensation on his cheek, which he was only imagining.

Maybe that's why she's his best friend. But it was unnerving, all kinds of alien thoughts and feelings surfaced when Keiko came around, flipping his perception of what a best friend should be upside down. Whether it was extreme friendship or hormones he couldn't tell.

But Yusuke did know one thing; for once in his life, he was glad he came to school today.

**xxxxx**

* * *

I'm always afraid of making Yusuke too squishy. xD But I mean, he shows a softer side around Keiko in the series, especially in the beginning. Well, not in front of other people, it's usually when they're alone(the -she's just a friend- deal)but it's still there. Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think, and thanks for reading.


	5. Tangled

_I've finally written another random Yusuke/Keiko story that I'll put here. Sorry it took me awhile to update. _

_This one is more serious than the last, and it's more of a 'what if' situation, but I hope you still like it. :D_

_

* * *

_**Tangled**_  
_

* * *

**xxx  
xxx  
xx**

Keiko stood alone under an oak tree, her brown eyes vacant and peering forward at nothing.

The last echo of the last school bell rang through the air, sending any lingering students home. But she remained rooted to the spot, uninterested as if she had stepped out of time.

She dug her fingernails into the handle of her briefcase when a slouching, black haired teen came wandering in her direction.

Keiko suppressed the urge to march over and scream at him right then and there. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, counted to ten, anything to keep herself calm. No use making things worse, the situation was irrational enough without giving into her blazing impulses. She glowered down at her simple mary-jane shoes.

She felt his eyes on her, but he remained silent.

"You just left." her voice trembled. "You never told ..ran away from me."

He bit his lip, hands shoved down into his pockets, gaze directed away from her. Again he said nothing.

Keiko jerked her head up and fixed him with a wounded, angry stare. So many thoughts ran panicked circles in her head, but she let the words she feared fly out of her mouth. "Do you regret yesterday?"

Yusuke flinched. "C'mon Keiko, you don't get it...I don't...I mean.."

She wanted to walk away. Turn her head and leave, pushing him into her past and behind her memories. Cut all ties that wound them to one another. It would definitely free her of the relationship that had went too far and could now explode into a million shards of hazardous consequences.

Keiko went to take a step back, but his deep, longing look kept her from doing so. "I-I hate you." she murmured.

A brief expression of hurt crossed his face. He didn't bother to fight with her. This had risen far above their usual petty arguments. "Keiko..."

Her eyes were slightly red and glazed over with tears. "Just go away okay? Can you please just go?"

Yusuke let out a frustrated scoff. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him in one swift movement. Her face was shoved into his shoulder, her short hair brushing against his green school uniform. She dropped her briefcase in surprise.

But his hands weren't so foreign to her and she quickly rose over the shock.

"Let go." She snapped.

He tightened his grip in response.

"You drive me fucking crazy Keiko."

"Then _let go!_"

She tried to tear herself from his hold but failed, getting only far enough to move her head back and glare into his face. "I thought I did something wrong you know? You don't stay with someone and then ditch them in the morning, leaving me stuck trying to make sense of it because it happened so fast. You got what you wanted and left. That's using someone. YOU DON'T DO THAT."

He released her. Guilt passed through his brown eyes and he looked away.

"At least don't with me..." she said. "Just because you were feeling..or you felt, whatever was going on with you, doesn't mean you can use me."

He bristled. He held his arms out in an open, pleading posture, trying to reason with her. "That's not what happened! Dammit you won't let me finish, you're blowing this all out of proportion. Let me talk-"

"No. I don't want to do this anymore."

Something like fear flashed through his eyes. He raised a hand only to let it fall away at his sides.

A defeated silence hung in the air, thick and uncomfortable. Apparently Yusuke had nothing more to say. Keiko couldn't hold back the moisture that streamed down her cheeks like rain.

The sound of shoes on gravel caught her attention. She glanced up to see his sharp brown eyes mere inches away from her face.

He kissed her before she had the chance to react.

Keiko knew very well what he was doing. She was well aware of his intentions when he brought her front closer to his own, wrapping his arms around her waist in a protective manner. Part of her screamed and jerked at every fiber of her logic, telling her to _please stop_, but her emotions tuned it out like a whisper on a thunderstorm. He kissed her until she lost the will to fight with him.

She should have never said any of those words, for all the good they had done. It was no use. She was wound all around Yusuke with no hope of escape.

**xxx  
xxx  
xx**

**

* * *

  
**_  
I apologize for the dramatic-ness of this. It's also abit ooc which I hate, but I don't think it's terrible enough to be left to rot on my computer, so here it is. Someone out there might still enjoy it, and that's what matters. XD If there's anything I can improve on please let me know._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
